


Fortune

by Lorycake



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: First Love, Fluffy, Hyungkyun, Hyungkyun is beautiful, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorycake/pseuds/Lorycake
Summary: (...)The wheel of fortune was spinning. That secrets, anytime became transparent as glass and fate would always lead them there.Until they find each other.





	Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey what's up?  
> I'm here again and, one more time, I have to tell you that english is not my native language soooo you can find some mistakes. I'm sorry for that, please be kind  
> I love this ship and I hope you like it  
> Enjoy <3

"It's already the ninth time”.

"Tenth," Changkyun corrected  while laughing , clenching his hand into a scissors-like shape; Hyungwon did the same “Eleventh”.

He laughed again, accompanied by the other. Chae covered his face with one hand, resting his elbows on Changkyun's knees, which was sitting on a wall facing him. His legs rocked back and forth while the boy still laughed at the unlimited coincidence in his rock-paper-scissors game.

It was funny.

At first they thought that everything between them were differences. Even though Changkyun was younger, he seemed much more responsible and organized, while Hyungwon, two years older, had the bad manners to procrastinate. Faced with these differences, they truly believed that they would not do well working together.

Part-time work at a downtown bookstore to help pay for college was the perfect way out for them both, but all of these differences brought little problems in the beginning. However, after a few weeks of effort and unremitting attempts of empathy by the two of them, the boys found out that their differences were nothing compared to how much they had in common.

They discovered that they had studied in the same school for some years in elementary school. More than that, the taste for silence, the nonsense jokes - but with perfect timing -, the desire to travel the world ... Until the appreciation for the restaurant on the fourth floor of the gallery. It has not take long before they exchanged those meaningful glances, understanding themselves without having to say a single word because it was enough that they faced each other for half a second to understand it all.

Now, they were about five minutes into that silly game without getting a winner because those two simply always chose the same finger format.

"Since we apparently can’t decide it like that, then I choose," Hyungwon said.

“Why?”

“Because I'm older”.

"But I made a list of places to visit”, Changkyun jumped from where he was sitting “I can make a much better decision than yours”

Even with the angry face, Im was still cute.

“You have no respect”

“Hyung…”

“Ok, you choose”.

They took advantage of the coinciding holidays at college and at work to make their first trip together. In fact, Changkyun showed an almost childish excitement and Hyungwon was happy to accompany. It was still not a great trip like the ones they dreamed about, they were just visiting one of the tourist towns that were on their  _ wishlist _ . Mulbang-ul was not that far, but Im planned everything to enjoy every little corner and every second. They arrived in the afternoon and could only really enjoy the next day, but Changkyun wanted to choose the first place they would visit in the city.

Even if he was impudent when he wanted to, Hyungwon would not take that away from him.

"Let's go to the crystal pyramid," the younger man's eyes flashed. "It lights up at night”.

“OK”.

Mulbang-ul was not a big city, but the pamphlet that Changkyun carried did not seem to be enough to get them to the right place in less than an hour. They stopped to eat somewhere near by and when night fell, they finally went towards the lake that surrounded the crystal pyramid. Most observers were on the bridge at that hour, trying to see the bright ridge, but Im wanted to see from that angle first. There, from the edge of the lake, exactly where Yeonjung had her first spiritual glimpse.

The legend said that the lady, promised to a man of power, had a vision of the life of her fiancé discovering lies that would take its name to the ruin. When they confirmed that what the girl said was true, her mother covered her gift for fear that she would be persecuted as an aberration, saying that the sharp tongues of the people did not forgive what their eyes saw.

However, after the first time, Yeonjung continued to have visions about the lives of those around her, so it was impossible to hide. She wanted to get rid of the gift, seeing it as a curse that brought only pain and disgust for being surrounded by the dirty truth in the life of every human being - including, on her own. In an act of madness, she lit a torch, glowing every part of town as she shouted about the surrounding hypocrisy.

No more enduring the pain, she threw herself into the lake where, years later, they erected the crystal pyramid, because life was like glass in Yeonjung's eyes. Nothing escaped her, nor could be hidden.

"They say that when we visit the pyramid, we have to reveal a secret," Changkyun said, looking at Hyungwon.

"I have no secrets."

"Everyone has secrets”.

"Okay," he sighed. "You start”.

Changkyun let his tongue push the corner of his mouth, wondering if he should even say what he was thinking. They were friends for a few months, they already knew each other's sexual orientation, but there was that thing ... That little thing bothering Changkyun. That little discovery he'd made weeks before when he'd gone to visit Chae's parents' home just to confirm that he was not traveling with any freaks. That innocent revelation he had when he accidentally saw a picture of Hyungwon as a child.

"When I was eight, There was that boy in my school who was very handsome," he began, lowering his eyes. "My heart was racing every time I saw him. It was at that time that I discovered that perhaps I thought about boys the same way my friends thought about girls”.

"You told me that ..."

"I didn’t know how to deal with it," he continued. "So I made a note for the handsome boy and left it in his school cabinet." Hyungwon waited for him to finish because he looked nervous. "It said, ‘ _ Get out of my school’ _ ’

Chae spent the next few seconds "loading" that information while Changkyun seemed about to explode with such shame.

_ Until it all made sense. _

"So it was you," Hyungwon pointed out, immediately starting to laugh.

Changkyun no longer knew whether he was embarrassed or irritated by that reaction, but he must have known it would be like that.

Hyungwon did not remember much of childhood, but remembered clearly about that situation. He had no idea what he had done wrong for someone want him out of school and it did not take long for him to really change institutions.

He just did not expect that, years later, he would find the owner of the note. Far less than  _ that  _ would be the reason.

"Wait, then-" Hyungwon shook his large hands, stepping closer. "You mean I was your first platonic love?"

“Why are you like this?” Changkyun pushed him away, but Hyungwon returned to the starting position.

"Is it my turn to confess?"

Changkyun froze with that abrupt change in the subject, not knowing if he should thank because that was Hyungwon and he always had a card up his sleeve. He just stilled as Chae's face drew closer, glancing around in vain, since they were alone there and he could speak whatever he wanted.

"You are my current platonic love," he whispered, making Changkyun's eyes widen. "Maybe a little more than platonic, I'll admit” Im stared at his eyes for an endless period and Hyungwon broke into another shy laugh. "Aren’t you going to say anything?" he asked when he thought he could not stand the embarrassment any longer.

"Perhaps I have not overcome the platonic love of childhood," Im whispered without looking away.

"Hmm" Hyungwon smiled again, happier this time, coming closer. "Then maybe you should kiss me”.

"You kiss me," Changkyun muttered, pulling on the other's coat, frowning. "Aren’t you my hyung?"

"But don’t you make the best decisions?"

“But …”

This time Hyungwon did not wait for him to finish speaking. Just closed the distance between his lips and pulled the small body closer. He held him tight, feeling the tight grip around him as well and could not help but smile between that kiss, especially when he felt Im's teeth bite into his lips.

Perhaps they had many differences and spent a great deal of time diverging, but among those "maybe" there were some certainties.

Like the conviction that the wheel of fortune was spinning. That secrets, anytime became transparent as glass and fate would always lead them there.

Until they find each other.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And that's it  
> I love them U G H  
> Hope you liked it, babies  
> cupcake kisses for you <3


End file.
